I stare, I sneer, I Smirk it’s the Snape way
by Cha's'z
Summary: Une succession d'évènements envoie Harry en mission dans le passé pour éliminer Tom Jedusor alors qu'il n'est qu'un adolescent, toutefois, à cause d'une tragique faute de la part de Sirius il finit au temps des maraudeurs.


**I stare, ****I sneer, I Smirk; it's the Snape way.**

**Auteur : **Cha's'z

**Disclamaire **: Je n'ai rien à voir avec JK Rowling, pourtant je ne dirais pas non à un café avec elle, elle a l'air d'être une gentille petite dame, ça me ferrait pas de mal de discuter avec elle quelques faits…, comme l'épilogue…et surtout la partie qui concerne Draco … Non ça ne me ferrait définitivement aucun mal, mais la question à se poser est « et elle ? »

**Résumé : **Une succession d'évènements envoie Harry en mission dans le passé pour éliminer Tom Jedusor alors qu'il n'est qu'un adolescent, toutefois, à cause d'une tragique faute de la part de Sirius il finit au temps des maraudeurs.

Un **grand** merci à **Forêt Intérdite.**

**Chapitre 1 : **Wanna be powerful ?

-Allez debout marmotte !

Harry gémit en remontant les couvertures sur sa tête. Son parrain avait sans doute perdu la tête, quelle idée de venir le réveiller de sitôt le premier jour des vacances. Mais son parrain n'était autre que Sirius Black, maraudeur dans l'âme, un vrai tombeur, et connu pendant sa scolarité pour ses réveils…

- Ahhhhhhhh !! SIRIUS TU N'AS DONC PAS HONTE ! »

… glacés.

-Non, aucune ! répondit ce dernier en souriant, allez lève toi petit et vas te laver tu risques de prendre froid.

-Je me demande qui en serait le responsable , marmonna Harry dans sa barbe tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait le long de son dos, il repensa aux évènements qui prirent place l'année précédente, et plus précisément les évènements qui eurent lieu à la fin de cette dernière, cette pensée lui valut un frisson froid qu'il chassa vite de son esprit. L'important c'était que Sirius était en vie se dit-il, et si l'avoir en vie voulait dire ne pas pouvoir dormir tranquille, subir ses réveils glacés, et avoir à se taper ses blagues pourries, il était prêt à en payer le prix.

Il finit vite de se laver se disant que s'il prenait encore plus de temps il risquait d'endurer les moqueries de Sirius comme quoi il prenait autant de temps à se laver que Lavendre Brown. En entrant à la cuisine il trouva que son parrain s'appliquait déjà à leur faire le petit déjeuner, tout en chantonnant un air joyeux.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça marmotte ?

- Ben … il faut avouer que ta voix n'est pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de … belle.

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi, répondit Sirius en prenant un air vexé

- Oh ça va, ça va si tu le prends comme ça, je me tais.

Il laissa son regard errer un moment avant de remarquer la pendule sur le mur, ce qui valut à Sirius un regard noir :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé de la façon la plus désagréable possible alors qu'il n'est que 8h20 ?

- Oula vieux, si un regard pouvait tuer … Bon ok pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, si je t'ai réveillé c'est pour une noble cause, après j'avoue que le réveil glacé ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais ça fait du bien de savoir qu'Azkaban ne m'a pas fait perdre la main.

A la mention de la prison Harry changea complètement d'expression, il était heureux de voir son parrain de si bonne humeur et joyeux alors qu'après 13 ans à Azkaban une personne normale aurait perdu tout goût à la vie.

- Je suis content aussi de savoir que tu n'as pas perdu la main, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci Harry, bon si je t'ai réveillé à cette heure-ci c'est – et contrairement à ce que tu crois- pour une bonne raison j'ai l'intention commencer ton entraînement, j'aurais pu attendre que tu te sois réveillé pour commencer mais j'avais tout planifié pendant l'année dernière et j'ai préparé la leçon d'aujourd'hui hier, j'étais tellement excité que je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps je me suis quand même retenu de te réveiller à 6h du matin… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…

- Non, je comprends.

Harry qui était maintenant tout excité à l'idée de commencer son entraînement comprenait parfaitement son parrain, après tout il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour être si impatient de le préparer à ce qu'il l'attendait. Il en voulait toujours à Dumbledore de le livrer comme ça à son destin, le directeur ne lui avait jamais proposé de le préparer ou quoi que ce soit, non tout ce qu'il avait fait c'est de lui cacher une prophétie, de le laisser son aucune protection contre Voldemort, car oui en ne pas l'entraînement il le laissait vulnérable fasse au maître des ténèbres.

Chassant ses idées noires de sa tête Harry se concentra sur ce que son parrain disait à présent. Il lui expliquait le fonctionnement de leur entraînement, qui consistait non seulement à rendre Harry plus fort en tant que sorcier mais aussi dans certains arts de combats moldus, il allait aussi apprendre à devenir un animagus et à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, d'après Sirius, il était probable qu'il ne parvienne qu'à lancer des sorts mineurs sans sa baguette mais ça en valait le coup.

- Bien, dit Sirius en se frottant les mains, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller courir autour de la maison pendant une demi heure, ensuite tu reviendras ici faire tes étirements.

- Tout de suite CHEF !

- Arrêtes de faire le clown et vas-t-en d'ici et penses à mettre des baskets, lui cria Sirius alors qu'il courrait déjà vers sa chambre.

Dire qu'Harry était impatient était un euphémisme s'il avait le choix il se serrait bien passé de sa course matinale pour commencer dès maintenant, mais c'était Sirius le responsable, et c'était donc Sirius qui décidait. Il mit à la hâte ses baskets et se précipita en dehors de la maison.

OoOoOoOoO U2 - Vertigo OoOoOoOoO

- Ecoutes moi bien Harry, ceci est très important, avant de commencer ton apprentissage pour devenir Animagus il est très important de connaître l'animal qui sommeil en toi, et pour cela il suffit de l'appeler à toi…

- L'appeler à moi ? comment suis-je censé faire ça ? L'interrompu Harry d'une voix pleine de doute

- Si Monsieur veux bien écouter sans m'interrompre peut être que je pourrais lui expliquer répondit Sirius en souriant

- Désolé, allez y continuez Professeur

- Oh toi … Alors comme je disais, pour l'appeler à toi il suffit de dire une formule précise, mais pour que ça marche il faut beaucoup de concentration, saches Harry que peu arrivent à appeler leur animal de cette manière là.

- Tu veux dire que si je n'y arrive pas je ne pourrais pas devenir animagus ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais jamais devenu animagus moi-même, et Peter aussi … non vois-tu pour cette raison on créa une potion qui aidait à réveiller notre animagus, mais si tu arrives à l'appeler à toi sans aide de potion ça nous serait bénéfique, parce que ceux qui utilisent la potion ont du mal ensuite à faire ressurgir leur animagus une fois l'entraînement commencer.

Sirius fit une pause où il semblait attendre qu'Harry digère les informations avant de reprendre

- La formule est ' Animarevelare' et n'oublies pas concentres toi bien et ne baisses pas les bras, je vais aller faire un tour pour ne pas te distraire, il lui fit un sourire encourageant ; bonne chance Harry.

- Merci Sirius.

Dès que Sirius ferma la porte Harry se mit en tailleur, récita la formule et essaya de vider son esprit, autant dire que cette tâche était particulièrement difficile, il commençait même à se demander si quelqu'un avait réussit cet exploit. Il sourit intérieurement en se disant que ça ne devait pas être difficile pour Crabbe Et Goyle…

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer de toutes ses forces la seule pensée qui venait s'installer dans son esprit était « Ne pas penser. ». Au bout de 30 minutes aucune pensée ne venait à présent perturber le calme dans lequel se trouvait Harry, c'est à se moment là qu'il sentit le paysage changer autour de lui en quelque chose de plus agréable, de plus confortable, de plus … vert ? Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe, il se leva et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une prairie à l'aspect accueillant (Faut croire que toutes les prairies le sont …).

Il laissa son regard rôdait un instant avant qu'il ne remarque la présence d'une sorte de clan de chevaux à sa gauche, il ne pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage. C'était donc ça, il était un cheval. Il commença déjà à se demander quel couleur il prendrait quand soudain tout les chevaux s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître un magnifique cheval blanc qui regardait intensément Harry dans les yeux, à cet instant il su sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était lui son animagus… un magnifique cheval blanc aux yeux émeraudes.

Harry se leva et d'un pas incertain se dirigea vers le cheval, le cheval sembla hésiter un instant avant de se diriger à sans tour vers Harry. Il leva une main tremblante vers le cheval qui se laissa caresser.

- tu es … magnifique, souffla Harry avec admiration, puis le cheval fit quelque chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas, il étendit ses ailes.

OoOoOoOoO U2 - Vertigo OoOoOoOoO

- Alors dis-moi, dis, dis !! C'est quoi ?

Harry venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il se faisait déjà harcelé par un Sirius impatient.

- Un cheval …

- Un cheval ? répéta Sirius excité, excellent !

- Non… Pas vraiment un cheval …Un cheval ailé …continua Harry hébété

- Un cheval ailé ?

- Oui Sirius un cheval avec des ailes …

- Un cheval qui vole …

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Après quelques instants de pure rigolade Sirius finit par reprendre son sérieux [And that's when Sirius became Serious :x ] :

- Bon maintenant qu'on connaît ta forme Animagus on peut commencer ton entraînement. Harry s'apprêtait à l'interrompre mais Sirius leva sa main pour l'empêcher. Si tu me laissais continuer au lieu de m'interrompre Harry tu verras que c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour avoir toutes les réponses que tu veux, alors premièrement ; Non Harry tu vas pas pouvoir te transformer complètement tout de suite ce qui nous fait revenir à ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire, pour ton entraînement en tant qu'Animagus on va y aller doucement tout d'abord essayant de transformer de petites parties de ton corps en celles d'un cheval, et juste après que t'aies maîtriser toutes les parties de ton corps là on peut tenter une transformation générale, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Parfaitement chef ! sourit Harry

- Ça conclu donc notre première leçon d'Animagus et je dois avouer que c'était un vrai succès tu dois être fier de toi. Je dois toutefois te prévenir devenir un Animagus ça prend beaucoup de temps et de travail alors ne soit pas déçu si tu ne réussis pas du premier coup, et n'abandonnes pas sinon ce n'est même pas la peine de perdre ton temps et me faire perdre le mien aussi.

- Je comprends Sirius, je te promets de ne pas me dégonfler !

- Bien dit garçon ! fit Sirius en souriant d'un air fier, air qu'il remplaça deux secondes après par un plus grave avant de dire avec précaution, mhm Harry … j'ai pensé qu'apprendre l'Occlumencie et le duel ainsi que d'autres formes plus développées de la magie te serait utile, mais bien que je puisse te les apprendre moi-même il ne faut pas oublier que mes connaissances s'arrêtent à l'âge de 21 ans alors j'ai demandé à quelqu'un qui en sait Hélas beaucoup plus que moi de nous aider pendant ton entraînement…

- Professeur Lupin ? L'interrompu Harry impatiemment content de pouvoir passer du temps avec son ancien Professeur de DCFM.

- Non Harry ce n'est pas Moony, rappelles toi juste de ne pas l'interrompre pendant la leçon comme tu… mais le reste de la phrase mourût dans sa gorge alors qu'un homme faisait son entrée dans la pièce en faisant bien attention à ce que ses robes virevoltent furtivement derrière lui.

' Oh non Merlin pas lui, n'ai-je vraiment aucune chance !' pensa Harry qui avait le dos tourné. Il avala difficilement sa salive et d'un courage, qui rendra n'importe quel Griffondor rouge de jalousie, se tourna vers...vous-savez-qui !

- Êtes-vous prêt Potter je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des célébrités tout aussi arrogantes qu'ignorantes.

**N/A** : Voilà pour un premier chapitre ! S'il vous plait ne soyez pas dur je n'ai jamais dis que je savais écrire _ mais il n'y à pas de mal à essayer hein. Si ça ne vous plait pas juste mhm signalez le (de la façon la plus gentille possible vous ne voulez pas me traumatiser quand même !) si je reçois que des reviews négatives j'arrêterais de publier I guess, sinon bah toutes vos reviews sont les bienvenues et j'avoue que je serrais très contente si au moins une personne trouve que c'est intéressant ^_^ (il en faut peu pour être heureux (8))

Word m'a corrigé Jedusor par Méduser… allez savoir pourquoi.


End file.
